


National Anthem

by Boyd



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyd/pseuds/Boyd
Summary: Red, white, blue's in the skySummer's in the air andBaby, heaven's in your eyes4:00     https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKQKqcSMexw





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Versionist: Kerime

*** 

«The guy called the radio, you know, just wanted to have a chat with Blur…» 

«Did he?» 

Liam undid the belt of his pants, apparently, he didn’t give a fuck. 

«Don’t do that again.» - Noel tilted his head back. 

«Wha? Give you head?» - Liam challenged him. 

«Don’t broadcast the fact to the States.» 

*** 

Being so far away from his hometown, Liam was caught up in a wave of love of country. While America drove Noel mad, Liam was going here and there, turning his nose up at everything. He smelled the whiskey and threw the glass at the bar counter. Needless to say, they were kicked out of this nice little place. Noel was on the edge of beating the shit out of that fucking bastard his brother was. He crossed the road and walked the opposite side out of harm’s way, but Liam managed to get him all the same. 

«Give us a sig, Noelie G.» - Noel exhaled the smoke, eyeing him silently. Liam showed him that cocky grin of his, good Lord, he was devil in the flesh even back then. 

*** 

After that photo shoot with flags coke covered everything round them just like fucking snow in the middle of summer. The American one got lost right away, but the other, which belonged to the islands, was taken by Liam. He put it on his shoulders like a coat, tightening the knot around his neck. Liam looked no more, no less, like a proper moron, Noel rolled his eyes at him. 

«Hey, Liam! Why don’t you sing us the anthem?» – Bonehead teased him. 

«I can do that!» - snapped Liam. 

«For fuck’s sake.» - Noel pulled out another bottle of beer. 

Speaking from heart, Noel glanced him over once more, the colors actually fitted Liam. Blue, red… white. 

*** 

«Neither of us know how to ride the damn thing.» 

They had rented the whole villa so they could bring girls over there in a two-day break between the gigs. The sun was shining down on the brand new motorcycle, parked in the yard. 

«Well, there’s no need in doctor’s degree for that, I guess.» 

«Said the one who never ever even seen how a fucking wheel looks like.» - Liam muttered under his breath skeptically, leaning against the wall of the garage. 

«That’s entirely different thing.» 

«I bet it is.» 

«Trust me.» 

Noel got on the motorcycle, turned the ignition key and pulled the clutch lever. The engine roared. 

«Fuckin idiot.» - Liam sighed and walked off the wall. 

«But you don’t have a driver’s license!» - The voice of the law spoke on behalf of Guigsy. 

«Cut that shit, we’re not at home!» - Bonehead retorted and his words held weight. Liam twisted his finger at the temple. Then threw his long leg over the seat behind him and put his hands on Noel’s waist. 

Liam turned his head to look at the guys. 

«Hope, when we are back the sun will rise in the west and sets in the east.» 

Then whispered into his brother’s ear. 

«Go ahead!» 

*** 

It was an early morning when they showed up at the hotel. Liam was too lazy to go up two floors above - his favorite excuse, so he was dragging himself along after Noel. The sun walked into the hotel room and the place went all light and bright. Noel opened the balcony door to let some fresh air in. When he turned around, Liam was stirring his tea. Union Jack was still hanging loose around his neck. 

«The fuck you doing?» - Liam shrugged his shoulders. 

«Just having a cup of tea, you know.» 

«Oh, so you’re having a cup of tea, innit? This is what you needed after all those bottles of champagne?» - Liam didn’t appreciate the sarcasm. 

«Yeah, having a cup of tea. That’s how we do things in England, in case you forgot.» - He brought the edge of a porcelain cup to his lips. 

«Oh, really?» - Liam smiled. Noel came closer to him. 

«Then you can leave it on…» - he nodded at the striped material on Liam’s shoulders. «…while I’II be shagging your soul out in this huge American bed.» 

«If that’s the only condition…» - replied Liam. 

*** 

The living room was huge, palm tree pots here and there and all that shit. It was an early afternoon and the lads were hanging out round, when they had slouched on the sofa. Noel put his arm around Liam’s neck. Liam lifted his head from the velvet cushion. 

«What are you staring at? You, dick?!» 

Bonehead had already snorted as well. 

«Why don’t you go and get yourself a room?» - Smile appeared on his face. Liam showed him his middle finger. 

«Why don’t you go and fuck yourself, we’re brothers.» - He lowered his head to Noel’s shoulder. 

Later everybody decided to come over the pool. The air was filled with its blue gleaming. They could hear the voices coming from aside. 

«Hey.» - Noel elbowed him slightly. He opened the eyes and stared at him. 

«Look, what I’ve got.» As he said, it Noel let his hand slide into the pocket. 

«Oh.» - Liam raised himself on his elbows. 

«Yeah.» - Noel unwrapped a piece of paper with the white crystal rocks inside of it. 

«Fucking hell, kid, where did you get it from?» 

«Well, we actually have some places, where we came from, but these days we are in America, got it, we can smoke some crack for real.» 

«Emm… do you have… some…» 

«Yeah.» - Noel fished some cigarette-paper out of the pocket of his checkered shirt. Liam rolled the joint in a second, dragged his tongue over the edge of the paper. 

«Where’s the lighter?» - Noel stretched his arm and fumbled around the table. 

«Wait…» - Liam grabbed him by the wrist. «Before we start…» 

They kissed. Noel felt how hard he was through the layers of denim. 

«Wha?» - A smile was playing on Liam’s lips. His face was so close to Noel. 

«We can take our time, can’t we?» 

Noel took the joint from his fingers and laid it on the table next to the lighter. 

*** 

«I… emmm… I don’t know… just wanted to say “hi” and “how are you doin?”» 

«Fine! I’m fine, man!» - Liam lowered his voice. 

«It’s wonderful!» - Just for second Noel felt sorry for the kid, poor thing, he was like a lamb got cornered by a wolf, Liam will cut his throat down. 

«Was sucking my man’s knob all night, mate!» - Noel couldn’t help bursting into laughter on the live programme. 

«Eh?» 

«All night!» - Liam repeated the last word, emphasizing. 

«Yeah?» 

«Yeah.» 

«Okey.» 

In spite of, their expectations, the guy had the nerves of steel, all of them could only wish they had. 

*** 

«Fuck me.» - Liam licked his lower lip. Noel turned to the TV screen. 

«It’s fuckin American rubbish! You don’t even know the rules! Fuck me.» - He insisted. Noel sighed and put the remote away. Anyway, he didn’t need much convincing. 

*** 

They left the motorcycle at the edge of the road. Who cared? The road was empty and there was not a soul in sight. 

«I have never seen that shitload of a corn, you know, I actually thought it grows on trees, what does it mean?» - He was confused, as he turned to find that Noel was laughing at him. The stables had grown taller than they did. 

«Hey, Noelie, look over here!» - one second Liam was waving with a coke paper bag in the air, and the next one he disappeared among those long trembling leaves. 

«Wanker!» - Noel broke into a run after him. Liam had pulled the thing out of his pocket. How was that possible? 

*** 

The headboard was hitting the wall, Liam’s groans were probably heard on the ground floor. All of a sudden Liam froze in the place with his eyes wide open. 

«You dirty old pervert!» - He pounded Noel’s chest with his fists. «Let go of me!» The fuck was that? Was he fooling around? Noel wanted to pat his cheek to bring Liam to senses. If only he had been laying still for one second. So in the end Noel kinda slapped him in the face. He poked Liam in the ribs couple of times and he went calm, fell on his back next to Noel. 

Liam’s fingers clutched round his own neck. 

«What the shit?» - Noel raised himself in the bed and glared at him. Liam slowly shifted his gaze and spoke as if only noticed. 

«Ah, it’s you, Noelie.» 

Unexpected realization hit Noel. 

«Have you smoked all the crack out?» 

Liam couldn’t tell where he was, obviously, not along answer some questions. But the worst thing was that Noel was still hard, despite, their little kick-up. He stroked his hand gently up and down younger’s thigh. When it was done, Liam bursted into tears. 

*** 

«You suck at riding.» - Liam stated simply, the end of his cigarette was flickering in the twilight. There was no fucking buildings seen for a mile round them, and the stars above their heads were shining right. It was here, at this little field among the high corn stables. Where he finally overtook him. 

«Do I?» 

«Yeah.» - Liam parted his lips, releasing the smoke out. 

«Well, then you’ll drive us back.» 

«We’re not going back.» - Noel laughed at his words. Liam raised himself up and hung over him, putting his cigarette aside. 

«Imagine. Imagine just for one fuckin second, what if, we’re not going back.» 

The fuck he was talking about?


End file.
